Nunca pensé que mi sueño se haría realidad
by Nathyadri
Summary: Después de 7 años Sakura no puede fingir mas que todo está bien y en su cumpleaños todo cambia... Mi primer Song fic  Mal summary... Finalizado


Ha pasado 7 años desde que Shaoran se fue era el cumpleaños de Sakura era una noche pacífica y llena de estrellas una joven se encontraba en el Parque entrenando con las Cartas Sakura su mejor amiga la grababa como de costumbre

-Tomoyo: Sakura vamos tenemos que llegar a tu casa Eriol (volvió de Inglaterra) tu hermano y tu papá nos esperan

-Sakura: Está bien- al poco tiempo estaban en su casa- Ya llegué

-Fujitaka: Sakura que bueno que llegas te estábamos esperando- se dirigió a los demás

-Nakuru: Feliz cumpleaños Sakura- le entrega un ramo de flores de cerezo

-Sakura: Gracias Nakuru- la abrasa

-Eriol: Feliz Cumpleaños- Le da una pulsera pequeña de flores

-Sakura: Gracias Eriol- lo abraza

-Nakuru: Spi te iba a dar un dulce pero Kerberos y el se lo comieron- dijo con una sonrisa

-Sakura: Supongo que eso es una debilidad que tienen la bestias del sello- dice con una gota en la cabeza y riendo Sakura durante todo ese año se dejó crecer el cabello y ahora caía por la espalda traía un vestido largo color blanco con cuello sin mangas

-Eriol: Si eso creo- dice con unas gotas en la cabeza

-Kero: Sakuritaaaaaaaaaa- dice saltando hacia ella- Te estaba esperando

-Sakura: Kero me estabas esperando para el pastel ¿verdad?- dice con otra gota en la cabeza luego de un rato partieron el pastel

-Fujitaka: Creo que el pequeño Kerberos tenia hambre- dice viendo al pequeño muñeco en el pastel el ya sabia de la existencia del pequeño muñeco y e lo dijo a Sakura 3 años atrás

-Touya: Oye monstruo al menos encontramos a alguien que come mas que tu- para sorpresa de todos Sakura solo respondió

-Sakura: Tienes razón hermano si hay alguien que come más que yo- fingió una sonrisa que tuvo poco éxito

-Yukito: Sakura- dijo con tono preocupado

-Sakura: Lo siento pero…-dijo con mirada baja escondiendo sus ojos húmedos y salió corriendo

-Kero: Sabía que esto pasaría

-Touya: ¿Que?

-Yukito: Ella ha estado llorando

-Touya: Hay que buscarla- Yukito quien se convirtió en Yue lo detuvo- ¿Qué haces?

-Eriol: Es mejor que la dejemos sola

MIENTRAS TANTO

-Sakura: _¿Por qué huí? No entiendo lo que me pasa- _sintió su rostro empapado se detuvo al ver que estaba en el parque- _Estoy llorando pero no conozco la razón- _se dirigió al mirador buscando calma recordó una canción y comenzó a cantar

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

Su voz se hizo escuchar era hermosa y armoniosa su cabello hondeaba con el viento en su casa se veía un resplandor eran las carta que brillaban cada vez mas y una sombra estaba no muy lejos del parque que corría a gran velocidad seguida por otra sombra

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Sintió como sus ojos volvían a humedecer soltando más lágrimas pero con mas fuerza al sentirlas cantó mas fuerte para aliviar el dolor que traía desde hace 7 años que trataba de reprimir la tristeza que explotó ese día

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind

There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

Sus lágrimas cada vez caían mas abundantes queriendo decir a todo el mundo "basta de fingir que todo está bien" en su casa los guardianes, Touya y Eriol escuchaban la voz de Sakura llena de tristeza y en el fondo se sentían culpables. Las sombras corría cada ves estaban mas cerca del parque

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

Las sombras se detuvieron un momento al escuchar a una persona cantando con fuerza y tristeza la segunda sombra que perseguía a la primera creó portal mágico para enviar a la primera a una cárcel mágica luego se dirigió a donde provenía la voz

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No, no, no, no

Los recuerdos de 7 años atrás llegaban a su mente y sus lágrimas seguían saliendo y la sombra se acercaba a ella

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

A part of me will always be with you 

-Sakura: _Shaoran te extraño mucho_- pensó con tristeza- Shaoran- susurró viendo las estrellas

En ese momento llega la sombra era alta con ojos canela y cabello un poco mas oscuro vestido con una camisa blanco y un pantalón negro era algo un poco mas deportivo y a la vez elegante y sencillo

-Sakura: Esta presencia- susurró sin dase la vuelta

-Voz: ¿Por qué estas triste? Se supone que es una noche hermosa

-Sakura: Hace 7 años se fue una persona muy valiosa para mí

-Voz: Sakura- susurró triste y fue a su lado ella al escuchar su nombre reaccionó

-Sakura: Shaoran- lo abrazó llorando- Te extrañé mucho

-Shaoran: Yo también no te imaginas cuanto- dijo abrasándola fuerte

-Sakura:Shaoran- seguía llorando- Pensé que no volverías

-Shaoran: Sakura vine para atrapar a un mago que usa magia negra… se distrajo cuando cantaste y lo encarcelé

-Sakura: ¿Me escuchaste cantar?- pregunto roja escondiendo su cara en su pecho- Que pena

-Shaoran: Creo que cantas bien- dijo sonriendo- Gracias

-Sakura: ¿Por qué?

-Shaoran: Por ayudarme

-Sakura: Shaoran ya que encarcelaste al mago regresarás ¿verdad?- preguntó triste

-Shaoran: No… no puedo- ella subió la mirada- Además antes no podía negarme… ahora si

-Sakura: ¿Sabes? Todos estos años he estado fingiendo que soy feliz

-Shaoran: Lamento haberte hecho sufrir

-Sakura: Todo- continuó- Valió la pena…y… pedo dejar de fingir

-Shaoran: Sakura…yo…-ella solo la abrazó más fuerte

-Sakura: Estoy Feliz… tu eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido

-Shaoran: Pero tengo otra cosa para ti- sacó de su bolsillo una caja larga de joyería y de el sacó un collar con flores de cerezo y se lo puso- Feliz cumpleaños

-Sakura: Es hermoso gracias

-Shaoran: Sakura yo… quiero que me disculpes por hacerte sufrir y quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos de años atrás cambiaron- hizo una pausa- Se fortalecieron… la verdad es que yo… _demonios por es tan difícil- _respiró hondo- Te amo… _¿Qué dije? Seguro se espantó_

-Sakura: Yo también- el la vio como si no le creyera- Yo también te amo- repitió

-Shaoran: Sakura- La besó tímidamente que después se volvió mas apasionado

-Sakura: Nunca pensé que mi sueño se haría realidad

-Shaoran: ¿Qué?

-Sakura: La canción era para ti- el sonrió y la volvió a besar 


End file.
